Alasan
by Zang Bluetterfly
Summary: For Snape Day 2014. Slash. "Kalau bersama Sirius, kau bisa dapat 'beasiswa' melanjutkan ke Program Master mana pun, dengan syarat ikatan dinas seumur hidup." / "Bagaimana kalau alasan itu tidak ada lagi?"/ "Akan ada alasan yang lain."


**Title : Alasan**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Characters : Severus/Sirius**

**Summary : For Snape Day 2014. Slash. "Kalau bersama Sirius, kau bisa dapat 'beasiswa' melanjutkan ke Program Master mana pun, dengan syarat ikatan dinas seumur hidup." / "Bagaimana kalau alasan itu tidak ada lagi?"/ "Akan ada alasan yang lain."**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter bukan milik saya.**

**.-.-.**

Snape tidak pernah membayangkan dia akan berpacaran dengan salah satu anggota Marauders. Terlebih, si _member_ yang dimaksud adalah seseorang yang paling semangat mem-_bully_-nya. Dulu.

Laki-laki itu ingat dengan kalimat populer yang mengatakan bahwa beda antara benci dan cinta itu tipis, bahkan saking tipisnya sampai sulit diketahui itu cinta atau benci. Mungkin dulu Sirius Black benci sekali padanya, sampai-sampai akhirnya tanpa disadari dia jatuh cinta pada Snape.

Tentu saja Snape tidak langsung percaya bahwa Sirius benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Pria cakep itulah yang membuat masa-masa sekolahnya penuh penderitaan: Snape sudah kenyang diusili, dijahili, dijahati. Snape sebal sekali.

Snape akhirnya percaya bahwa yang namanya karma memang ada. Kini Sirius tergila-gila padanya. _Well_, sebenarnya Snape malah curiga kalau Sirius memang _beneran_ gila. Mana ada orang waras yang mengejar-ngejar Snape tanpa henti, dengan paksaan pula. Sirius menyusulnya ketika Snape sedang berlibur ke danau terpencil di ujung Inggris, membetulkan sandal jepitnya yang putus gara-gara terbenam lumpur bandel (Saat masih sekolah dulu kebalikannya. Sirius sering menyihir tali sepatunya supaya lepas dan membuat Snape terjerembab) dan tiba-tiba mencetuskan ide, "Kau jadi pacarku saja, oke?"

Rupanya tak perlu Amortentia untuk membuat Sirius berbalik menyukainya. Semuanya berawal ketika Sirius demam. Dengan acuh Snape memberinya Ramuan-Penurun-Panas. Tak dinyana Sirius meminumnya dan sembuh, dan sejak saat itu dia jadi sering menemuinya, _firecall_ Snape dan gemar memberinya sesuatu.

Snape heran dan bolak-balik memastikan apakah Ramuan yang diberikannya pada Sirius tidak tercampur dengan ramuan lain. Kalau dipikir-pikir, masa sih Sirius Black yang terkenal sebagai _bad boy, trouble maker_, digandrungi para cewek, kaya dan ganteng itu mau padanya? Snape sadar dirinya biasa saja, tubuhnya kurus, tidak gagah, hidungnya bengkok dan wajahnya selalu masam. Sama sekali tidak menarik.

Pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu jadi sering kedatangan tamu. Rumahnya yang biasanya sepi jadi ramai, selalu ada orang dan suara bersahut-sahutan. Seringnya James, Lily dan Lupin yang mengunjunginya, selain Sirius tentunya.

"Aku lebih setuju kau pacaran dengan Sirius daripada dengan Lucius Malfoy," celetuk Lily.

Snape menggerutu. "Aku tidak minta opinimu, Lils," balasnya datar.

Sirius ikut-ikutan menimpali. Dia mengalungkan lengannya pada Snape. "Trims, Lils. Omong-omong, jangan sebut-sebut nama si sengak Malfoy itu. Dia sudah jadi sejarah, benar kan, Sev?"

Snape sebenarnya kesal dan malu kalau Sirius menyentuhnya di depan orang banyak. Terlebih ketika James meliriknya dan senyum-senyum pada Sirius, seolah menggoda mereka berdua.

"Sev?" ulang Sirius. Ketika Snape tidak bereaksi, dia menarik wajah kurus Snape dan mencium pipinya keras-keras. Bibir pemuda yang seumuran dengan Snape itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan lepas dari pipi kusut Snape.

"Iya, iya! Kami sudah putus dan Lucius sudah jadi sejarah," sergah Snape cepat-cepat. Dia yakin wajahnya lebih merah dari Ramuan Amortentia sekarang. Snape mendorong Sirius sampai wajahnya tidak lagi menempel pada pipinya.

Sirius nyengir lebar. Dia tidak mempedulikan protes James.

"Hei! Menerima Snape sebagai pacarmu tidak sama dengan melihatmu menunjukkan kemesraan di depanku. Ugh, Padfoot, ingat batas dong."

"Lho, ini masuk kategori batas aman, kok. Kau belum pernah melihatku mencium bibir Severus, kan? Atau melihat kami melakukan—"

"Sirius Black!" potong Snape cepat-cepat. Meski suaranya menggelegar, mengingatkan Sirius supaya tidak berkata macam-macam, Sirius tidak tampak takut.

Lily terkikik sedang James pucat. "Sudah, sudah! Jangan cerita lagi. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalian seperti itu."

"Seperti apa, Prongs?"

"Black! Aku akan menendangmu keluar dari rumahku kalau kau cerita yang tidak-tidak lagi."

Snape berpikir bahwa rumahnya gaduh sekali. Suara kikikan Lily bersahut-sahutan dengan suara cempreng James dan Sirius. Cuma Lupin yang tenang. _Werewolf_ muda itu duduk tenang sambil membaca buku di sudut, seperti biasanya.

Calon _Potions Master_ muda itu menghela napas. "Bisa tidak kalian tenang seperti Lupin? Jujur saja, aku heran bagaimana dia bisa tahan dengan kalian."

Lupin mendongak dan tersenyum lemah. Wajahnya pucat. Tidak heran, batin Snape. Beberapa hari lagi bulan purnama dan dia akan bertransformasi. Pasti menyakitkan.

"Moony sih lain," timpal James.

"Ya, ya. Lupin memang lain," kata Snape setuju.

Sirius menyipitkan mata. Snape jadi bergidik ditatap oleh mata abu-abu itu. "Kau tidak naksir Remus, kan? Jangan-jangan kau membuatkannya Wolfsbane karena kau punya perasaan khusus padanya."

Snape marah sekaligus malu. "A-aku tidak suka Lupin seperti itu!" bentaknya. "Harusnya kau senang aku bisa menemukan ramuan itu dan mengurangi rasa sakitnya saat dia berubah."

Lupin berusaha melerai sang sahabat dan pacarnya itu. Dia merasa tidak enak sendiri. "Aku yakin Severus hanya menyukaimu. Stop, Sirius," ujarnya keras.

Sirius menarik napas dan membenamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Snape. Lengannya yang melingkar pada perut ramping Snape menyiratkan rasa posesifnya.

Berbeda dengan Lupin yang masih takut-takut dan Sirius yang masih cemburu dan tegang, James terlihat cukup kalem. "Aku juga setuju kalau kau dengan Sirius," katanya. Dia menengok ke belakang, meminta persetujuan pacar cantiknya.

"Kalian serasi," sahut Lily. "Omong-omong, katamu kau ingin meneruskan ke Program Master, kan?"

Snape mengangguk pelan. "Inginku begitu. Tapi tidak langsung setelah aku lulus, Lils. Setelah aku meraih program sarjanaku, aku ingin kerja dulu."

Lily mengangguk, maklum. "Program Master memang mahal," desahnya.

"Hei, kau punya Sirius. Kalau bersama dia, kau akan dapat 'beasiswa' ke Program Master atau program apapun yang kau pilih. Dengan syarat ikatan dinas seumur hidup," cetus James.

Bahkan Lupin ikut tertawa bersama Lily.

Snape tidak miskin, tapi dia juga tidak kaya. Meneruskan pendidikan ke jenjang setelah sarjana memang tidak murah. Kalau dia memaksa melanjutkan dengan dana pribadi, Snape bakal harus hidup serba hemat dan irit. Dia tahu itu, karenanya keputusan untuk melanjutkan Master ke Ramuan ditunda dulu. Ramuan adalah gairahnya, namun Snape juga tahu kekurangan yang dimilikinya.

"Aku juga bisa dapat beasiswa dengan cara reguler dan jauh lebih terhormat, Potter," balas Snape getir. Punya pacar kaya bukan berarti dia akan minta uangnya untuk membiayainya.

Sirius menggumamkan sesuatu.

Snape tertegun. Ketika lengan Sirius di tubuhnya mengendur, Snape yakin bahwa Sirius akan memutuskannya saat itu juga. _Well_, siapa sih yang tidak tersinggung jika merasa dimanfaatkan? Meski Snape tidak pernah memanfaatkan Sirius. Dia tidak pernah meminta Galleon, waktu atau perhatian kakak Regulus itu. Sejujurnya Snape juga tidak yakin apakah Sirius tulus padanya. Sejarah di antara mereka begitu panjang dan Snape tidak bisa lupa begitu saja. Pemuda itu setuju bersama Sirius karena Sirius memang tidak menerima penolakan. Snape ingin melihat sejauh mana mereka akan bertahan. Baginya lima bulan masih terlalu singkat untuk mengambil kesimpulan apapun. Snape mulai nyaman dengan Sirius, tapi bukan berarti dia mencintai Auror muda itu.

"Kalau begitu, Galleon yang memenuhi akunku di Gringotts itu akan sangat bermanfaat," kata Sirius kalem.

Snape ternganga. Mulutnya masih terbuka ketika Sirius tersenyum padanya. Kata 'putus' _break up, done_, yang dinantinya tak kunjung keluar dari mulut pacarnya. Atau mantan pacar dalam beberapa detik ke depan, pikir Snape, mendadak sedih.

"Kau tidak mengira aku mengincar uangmu?" tanya Snape.

Sirius menggeser tubuhnya supaya bisa berhadapan dengan Snape. "Sama sekali tidak," jawab Sirius tegas. "Selama lima bulan, kau bahkan tak pernah minta satu Knut pun dariku. Seandainya aku merasa uangku yang diincar atau namaku disalahgunakan, aku sudah menghentikannya dari dulu."

Snape masih belum bisa menemukan suaranya. Dia tidak menyadari James yang menarik Lily dan Lupin yang sudah bangkit, bertiga menuju dapur dan memberi mereka ruang untuk berdua saja.

"Sebenarnya, Sirius, kenapa kau bersamaku?" cecar Snape. Dia sudah menyiapkan diri menerima jawaban paling menyakitkan sekali pun. Dia sudah terbiasa menelan kekecewaan. Walau berusaha memungkirinya, Snape tahu dia akan kecewa ketika Sirius mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya. Tidak cinta bukan berarti tidak menyukainya. Kau tidak bisa bersama dengan seseorang selama beberapa bulan tanpa tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Snape bukan siapa-siapa dan bukan apa-apa. Dia siap mendengarnya dari Sirius, dengan kalimat bagaimana pun yang intinya sama.

Sirius memandangnya lekat-lekat. "Banyak sekali alasannya, Severus." Suaranya lunak dan jernih. "Meski kau tidak suka para Marauders, kau tetap membuatkan Wolfsbane untuk Remus. Kita semua tahu bahan-bahan ramuan itu mahal dan sulit didapat, tapi kau tetap meramunya. Kau tidak keberatan menerima teman-temanku di rumahmu. Saat aku sakit, kau menyembuhkanku. Walau aku tahu kau lebih mencintai _Potions_ daripada aku, aku tetap tak bisa untuk marah dan berbalik darimu."

Calon _Potions Master_ itu benar-benar tercengang. "Bagaimana kalau alasan-alasan itu sudah tidak ada lagi?"

"Selalu akan ada alasan lain."

Kini Snape bisa lebih lega untuk belajar mencintai Sirius.

Nyatanya, Sirius Black sama menariknya dengan _Potions_.

**.-.-.**

**The End**

**.-.-.**

**A/N : Thanks to my brother who gave me the inspiration : )**


End file.
